


《如果我爱你》之送你爱的礼物

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 1





	《如果我爱你》之送你爱的礼物

李赫宰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他好不容易读完最后一个字，然后一副极其嫌弃的样子撇下嘴角把剧本扔在了地板上。

“这都什么跟什么？你经纪人……”

话说一半停住了，因为坐在自己旁边的李东海正咬住嘴唇整个人一耸一耸的，眼泪水儿吧嗒吧嗒地落在沙发上。

李赫宰震惊地张大嘴巴：

“宝贝你怎么哭了？！”

他思绪全乱，自从跟李东海在一起后他最接受不了两件事：

一是李东海冷落自己。

二是李东海掉眼泪。

他的宝贝爱人一旦眼噙泪花自己就乱了套，沉着冷静什么的全部不见，满心只想让那双眸子恢复朝气与活力。李东海在他身边应该无时无刻都是幸福快乐的，而不是被欺负了似的伤心哭泣。

当然，在床上哭不算。

这个小妖精次次都能抓住他的软肋，嘴上喊着“不要”身体逼的他想要更多。

爱人楚楚可怜的样子让李赫宰的心脏化成一滩春水，他伸手搂紧那具还在微微抽泣的身子，亲亲李东海的发顶安慰道：“这有什么好哭的呀，这种俗套的剧情……”

李东海小嘴一扁，不满地锤了下李赫宰的胸口，“什么呀，明明这么感人！太催泪了！”

感人？李赫宰心想这种老套的剧情到底哪里感人？他闭着眼都能编出十部还不带重样的，真拍出来也就骗骗李东海这样的小年轻还行。

他面上依顺李东海的意思连连点头：“好好好，感人感人。”

“就是这个破本子惹你伤心了是不是？我帮你揍他。”

说罢伸出脚在剧本上泄愤般踩了好几下，然后看也不看一个用力把本子踢飞。

可怜的剧本在光滑的地板上极速滑行，最后转了好几圈消失在玄关处。

李东海噗嗤一声笑出来，眯着眼又锤了李赫宰一下，这次拳头轻飘飘的像是收了利爪的猫咪在给人挠痒痒。

李赫宰被这种猫咪笑给迷了心窍，见人不再哭了也傻呵呵的跟着笑弯了眼，他双手捉住李东海的小拳头亲了亲，接着问道：

“还有什么本子？拿来我看看。”

李东海乖乖从身后将剩下的剧本拿出来，李赫宰随便挑起一本翻开看，看完一本扔一本，脸色也越来越黑。

“这都是些什么玩意儿？！”

《穿越特种兵之神医王爷》、《霸道总裁与契约男宠》、《冰山帝少的白衣俏护士》、《恶霸学长赖上我》……

光是听名字李赫宰就能想象到内容有多么狗血恶俗，他揉揉眉心，艰难的向李东海确认：“宝贝，你的经纪人真不是你的黑粉吗？”

“才不是，大帅对我可好了。”

“那他给你接的都是些什么剧本！”

李东海翻了个白眼，气哼哼地开口：“还不都是拜某人所赐，能接到剧本已经不错啦。”

听到这李赫宰心虚的闭上嘴巴，事情还要从半月前自己发的那条INS说起。

那天晚上李赫宰顺利的吃上了爱人亲手做的糖醋肉，两人规规矩矩地在餐厅吃饭，吃着吃着李东海突然摸了下口袋问：“我手机呢？”

埋头苦吃的李赫宰头也不抬装鸵鸟：“嗯？”

此时还什么都不知道的李东海放下筷子去客厅找手机，刚起身就被李赫宰一把抓住手腕。

那人不知怎的神色有些紧张：“你……你干嘛去？”

“拿手机呀。”

“拿什么手机！吃饭不准玩手机！”

李东海莫名其妙地眨眨眼，不明白这又是抽的哪门子疯。两人大眼瞪小眼，在对方一脸认真严肃的注视下李东海好脾气地点点头，想着确实无所谓重新回到座位上。

可是……他狐疑的抬眼，对面的人明显松了一口气的样子怎么看都有问题。

心怀鬼胎的二人默默吃完晚餐，李赫宰自觉洗碗的同时还不忘将两人手机揣在自己裤兜里。

李东海的直觉告诉他今晚的李赫宰有些不一样，他抱臂走进厨房，站在李赫宰身后直直地打量他。

关注着李东海一举一动的李赫宰如芒在背，他全身僵硬动作机械，努力忽视掉身后的强烈视线。

看了好一会儿的李东海悠悠开口：“赫宰呀，你有事瞒我？”

李赫宰手里的盘子差点吓掉，他也搞不懂自己眼下为何一惊一乍如此之怂，方才义无反顾公然出柜的架势哪去了？！

他假装镇定的在衣服上抹了一把水，神情无辜的摇头：“没有呀。”

李东海冲上前捧起他的脸大力揉搓，力量大得把他脸蛋都挤变形了。

“你有！老实交代！你是不是背着我做了什么！”

李赫宰惊恐地拼命摇头，嘴里发出“噫噫呜呜”的含糊声音。

不行！他不能与李东海的眼神对视！要不了几秒自己就会坚持不住啊！

“哼，你不说我自己猜。”

李东海放开他靠在冰箱上老神在在道——

“你把我相机摔坏了？”

摇头。

“你赌博了？”

继续摇头。

“那就是跟哪个小明星传绯闻啦？”

疯狂摇头。

李东海气闷，他瞟了一眼李赫宰沉甸甸的裤兜，在那人毫无防备下一个箭步冲过去快准狠的捏住他双腿之间沉睡中的小赫宰。

李赫宰差点喷出一口老血，他吃痛的蹲下身子捂住自己遭到袭击的小兄弟，来不及阻止李东海趁机从他兜里翻出自己的手机。

“卧槽宝贝你……”

李赫宰差点出口成脏，他痛到咆哮：“谋害亲夫对你能有什么好处！”

李东海才不管，他已经收敛力气了哪里会有那么痛。

开机过程中他还纳闷干嘛要关机，直到屏幕亮起，提示音消息音电话铃声同时响起时，李赫宰弯着身子来到他身边，边“嘶”着凉气边亲了他一口——

“宝贝，出柜愉快。”

…………

那晚是没有断过的各方来电，李东海隔着手机都觉得自己经纪人快哭了。

“李东海你能不能让我省省心！”

“大帅对不起……是我没管住赫宰……”

“作孽！从你进那个剧组开始就是作……”

李赫宰夺过手机语气不善：“你说什么？”

大帅霎时噤了声，就在他心惊不知道该如何回应时，电话那头传来断断续续的对话：

“……你干嘛呀！本来就是我们不对……”

“什么不对哪里不对！你是说跟我谈恋爱不对吗？！”

“……什么跟什么，我不是这个意思。”

“不是这个意思是什么意思！李东海我生气了！”

“我才生气了！不是告诉你还没到时候嘛！李赫宰你……唔唔……嗯……”

“嘀嘀嘀——”

大帅看着被挂断的电话，木然的想自己究竟是窥视到了影帝与男朋友吵架还是被秀了一脸。

一吻完毕李东海呼吸急促双颊酡红，他怒视李赫宰，咬牙切齿道：

“这事儿没完！”

李赫宰当时没细想这句“没完”的含义，他只认为爱人害羞了在同自己闹脾气。晚上，他窜上床抱紧李东海时还在暗自窃喜：还好还好，自己能上床证明这事儿并不严重。

然而李东海着实气的不轻，他泡在浴缸里想了很多，他要跟李赫宰在一起一辈子，这件事迟早有天要公布这点毋庸置疑，但他想保护李赫宰，并且给李赫宰一个惊喜，这个惊喜已经在准备中快要完成了……

想到自己的计划被这人一手打乱李东海就火冒三丈。

他洗漱完毕回到卧室，床上的李赫宰早已为他敞开怀抱。李东海身上冒着香喷喷的蒸汽，发丝湿漉漉的还在往下滴水，水珠顺着脖颈滑入敞开的衣领中，他眼波流转，在昏暗的灯光下竟生出丝丝媚态，一副刻意勾引人的模样。

心智未成年的影帝完全被美色冲昏了头脑，他口干舌燥愣愣地吞了吞口水，随后委屈巴巴地开口：

“亲爱的……你今天都把我抓疼了。”

他小心翼翼牵过李东海的手覆在自己完全看不出受了伤、此时正隐隐跳动的大家伙上。

李东海眉眼弯弯笑得又甜又乖，揉了揉在他手下逐渐涨大的小赫宰，在那人瞬间亮起的目光下轻声诱惑：“那等下我好好的跟它道个歉。”

…………

又是一番酣畅淋漓的性事，来不及清理李东海就陷入昏睡，他在入梦前一刻蹙眉嘀咕着：“你为什么不再等等我……”

李赫宰根本没听见这句呢喃，他餮足的抱紧李东海，下身埋在爱人被灌满的体内安稳睡去。

第二天一早，等待他的是空空如也早已冰凉的半边床铺。

“国民影帝高调出柜！”

红字标题占据各大新闻版面，头条持续了一周热度依然高居不下。李赫宰的专业公关团队第一时间上线工作，熟络地控制住了舆论走向，于是新闻媒体的关注重点立刻落在了事件另一位男主身上。

“新欢？新晋演员李东海究竟什么来头？国民影帝李赫宰SNS高调示爱！”

“惊爆！李东海后台强硬！为推新戏与影帝捆绑炒作！”

“因戏生情？假戏真做？带您走进娱乐圈背后的故事”

李赫宰面色阴沉，周身的气压低得吓人。

其实出柜给他带来的影响并不大，毕竟他是凭借自己的硬实力站上国内影视剧的最高点，他代言的国际大牌也不会因为他的性取向而与他解除合作，刚拍完的电影更不用说了，制作方恨不得提早上映，蹭着眼下的劲爆话题好好赚一波票房。

况且李赫宰拥有所在经纪公司的股权，他不光是演员，还是一名理事，他几乎没有受到任何影响和损失。

而李东海就不一样了，此次事件曝出，他的经纪公司公关部在高层授意下无任何作为，经纪公司有意趁着当下的出柜风波让他多出现在镜头前提高知名度，偏偏李东海碰到与李赫宰有关的事情犟得不得了，怎么劝都不好使，嘴巴也紧的像蚌一样，死活不开口。

接下来的一周里李赫宰明白了那句“没完”是什么意思。

影帝出柜事件闹得沸沸扬扬，事件另一位主角李东海却毫无回应。

李赫宰那条高调示爱的动态挂在主页首条，下面的评论点赞早已爆表，可李东海在任何场合都没有给予回复，连INS点赞都没有。镜头前被记者追问两人关系，要不就是被经纪人强行打断，要不就是当事人淡淡的来一句“不方便透露”。

意味很明显了，影帝单方面示爱，小演员根本不搭腔。

一时之间，什么“李东海推拉高手”，“李东海恶意炒作”，“恋情曝光当事人态度暧昧模糊”的负面消息又接连登上杂志网络。

李赫宰没想到八卦新闻会把重心放在李东海身上，并为了吸引眼球无所不用其极，刻意捏造无中生有。坐在家中的李赫宰越看越心惊，他后悔了，他不敢想象本就敏感多虑的李东海看到这些消息会做何感想。

自从那天清晨离开，李东海再也没回家，李赫宰每天拨通电话无数次，那人的回复一成不变：忙。

是有多忙连家都不回了？

一天天过去，李赫宰越来越焦虑暴躁。

他打给大帅，这位在他面前战战兢兢的经纪人却告诉他：李东海在事件曝出后行程寥寥无几，能推的都推了，他也已经好几天没见李东海了。

他骗了自己，压根没有行程，却不回家。

完了。李赫宰绝望地摔进让他失眠了好几个晚上的大床，脑海里只有一念头：自己恐怕要凉了。

李东海不告诉他自己在哪，只每天照常给人打电话保持联络，无论李赫宰怎么道歉怎么哀求，李东海这次铁了心不听他的话。

“宝贝……”李赫宰嗓音颤抖，他抓紧手机生怕错过对面的每一次呼吸，如今爱人的声音就像是他溺水前抓紧的最后一根稻草。

“你回来好不好，只要你回家……”

“我错了，我真的错了……”

“是我太自私，是我给你造成了伤害……”

“对不起，对不起宝贝……可是我……”

“可是我真的……真的太想你了，你就当是可怜我……回家吧，好不好？”

听筒里传来细微的呼吸声，李东海沉默了好一会儿后冷静地回答他：“……快了，赫宰，你再等等我。”

李赫宰不敢把人逼得太紧，他下意识地认为李东海在为新闻舆论向他怄气，这些他都能理解，因为这都是他导致的。他在电话这头连连点头磕磕巴巴地答应：“好……好，我等你……我在家里等你。”

他嘴上说在家等李东海，可那间偌大的房子少了李东海显得那么安静空旷，他连一秒钟也待不下去。

“哥……”李赫宰趴在小酒馆里泫然欲泣，泪眼汪汪的样子让对面的金钟云忍不住偷拍了好几张。

“东海他不回家……他不要我了……啊——”拉长声音说完就给自己满上，咕嘟咕嘟一杯酒下肚。

金钟云的视线黏在屏幕上，要不是听电话那头李赫宰实在可怜他才不出来，他瞥了眼对面郁闷到一心卖醉的人，语气没有一丝怜悯成分：“呀，悠着点吧，小不点回家见你这样肯定转头就走。”

李赫宰扶着酒瓶缓缓摇头：“不……哥你不懂……”

“他不会回来了……我这次把他惹生气了……”

“说什么让我等他都是屁话……都是敷衍我！”

“啊啊啊——我们的爱走到尽头了呀！”

李赫宰的破锣嗓子屡屡破音，还好他们在包间，不然“影帝伤心欲绝酒馆买醉”的照片又要登上热搜了。

“瞎说什么呢，还不是你自己作死。”

“出柜这种事应该提前商量好再宣布啊，你逞一时之快是爽了，小不点呢？”

“你也看了吧，这几天的新闻都在议论小不点，你家粉丝在INS上把他骂惨咯。”

李赫宰可怜兮兮地点点头，是他不对，是他的草率让李东海成为了众矢之的。

他打了个酒嗝慢吞吞地拿起手机正色道：“是我没管好粉丝，我现在就替李东海骂回去。”

金钟云忍无可忍一巴掌呼在他后脑勺上：

“这他妈才几瓶啊李赫宰你就醉了？！”

就在李赫宰头脑混乱也不知醉没醉时，浏览手机的金钟云脸色一变，语气激动起来：

“呀呀呀李赫宰，你家小不点发动态啦！”

李赫宰还在那暗自神伤，听见这话反应了两秒才挣扎坐起，醉意清醒了大半。

“什么什么？我看！”

抢过金钟云的手机，屏幕中是他熟悉的背影，李东海背对镜头站在录音室里，正调整着麦克风的位置。

酒桌上的手机“叮——”的亮起，李赫宰心脏一缩，直觉告诉他这是来自爱人的消息。

果然，锁屏上亮着李东海的信息：

“我在家等你。”

李赫宰踉踉跄跄奔出小酒馆的时候脚绊脚差点摔在台阶上，直到他上车正式点开李东海的INS，心脏还在加速跳动快要穿破胸膛。

李东海上传了一段视频，视频中他独自一人站在录音室里，可能是有些害羞，镜头摆放在身后，李赫宰清楚的看见他红到快要滴血的脖颈与耳廓。

十几秒后，李东海的颤抖的嗓音伴随着第一个音符同时响起：

“从春天起你和我的第一个故事

每天都是可爱美好的开始

不知不觉我们相待

枯燥的生活变成现实的童话

我们之间像镜子一样

如果问我愿望是什么

是想和你永远在一起

就像向日葵一样长存

再往这里靠近一点

在我的怀里抱紧一点

怕你听了陈词滥调会融化

要你在幸福的世界无法自拔

在名为爱情的纸上

写下的正确答案

就是找到远方的你和我

微风拂过 路边盛开着洁白的小花

你让我知道微小的事物也是有爱的

这是爱”

歌曲结束，李赫宰睁大眼睛心尖颤抖着久久不能平静。

视频还剩一段，李东海摘下耳机顿了一下转过身，即使隔着屏幕李赫宰也察觉到了他的局促紧张，他眼圈微红，面对镜头扬起真心实意的灿烂笑容，温柔的目光透过屏幕穿过李赫宰早已融化的心脏。

他说：

“赫宰，这是我的答案。”

“我爱你。”

画面停止，车里恢复平静，李赫宰呆坐良久才突然惊醒，手指颤抖着翻出电话号码拨打李东海的手机。

连拨好几通皆是“已关机”，回过神来的李赫宰捏紧手机狠狠磨牙——既然敢表白就不要关机啊！跟谁学的坏习惯！

INS下的评论以肉眼可见的速度飞速增长，粉丝们无一不是被李东海大胆的唱歌表白震惊的失了智。

果然呐。李赫宰心道，刚还是我宝贝刚。

李赫宰开门的时候慌乱到按了两遍密码才成功，他来不及脱鞋就冲进屋里。沙发上，他思念多日的爱人正抱腿缩在角落里出神，听到动静后抬脸看向他，眼里是惊讶与茫然。

“赫宰……你…我，我的答案……你听到了吗？”

李东海在发布视频后陷入了忐忑不安中，倒不是为了别的，只为拿捏不准李赫宰的态度。

他会喜欢吗？他听完会有什么反应呢？

自从李赫宰迫切想将这段恋情公布于众，李东海就萌生出了这个念头。

他想将自己炽热的爱意写进歌曲里，作为礼物送给他的爱人，并由他主动告知全世界：我与李赫宰相恋了。

可他毕竟不是专业的，凭着大学时期仅有的作曲经历，李东海前前后后创作了三四个月才堪堪完成。

谁知，他的爱人——这位从不按常理出牌、性格暴躁乖张、任性幼稚的三十岁大朋友直接甩出两张照片大方出柜了。

李东海准备数月的惊喜打了水漂，他气极，被逼无奈下只能彻夜留在工作室进行收尾工作，而不回家是对李赫宰的报复和惩罚。

“我都听了，宝贝……我听了好多遍。”

李赫宰微微喘气，胸口上下起伏，他一步步来到李东海面前，伸手将眼中满是期许的爱人用力抱紧。

“我很喜欢，特别特别喜欢。”

“宝贝我，我甚至不知道该说什么……”

他吸吸鼻子，觉得这段时间里自己一直在无理取闹。

“我想道歉，为我冲动鲁莽的行为向你道歉。”

“为你遭受的委屈和误会道歉。”

“我……我直到最后还在胡思乱想，认定你是不愿公开，对不起……”

“宝贝你瘦了……这几天是不是没有好好吃饭？谢谢你送给我的礼物，我会珍藏一辈子。”

他缓缓贴上李东海的嘴唇，温柔仔细的亲吻着。

他的爱人比他勇敢，从来都是。

李东海乖顺地回应着李赫宰的深吻，他心里甜得冒泡，只要李赫宰喜欢，那他这段时间的辛苦都没有白费啊。

那就好，赫宰喜欢就好。

就在李东海沉浸在这个甜蜜美好的亲吻，双手情不自禁环上李赫宰脖子时，李赫宰侧过脸突然闷闷不乐地嘟囔道：“……输了。”

“嗯？”李东海眼含情脉脉地望着他。

李赫宰唉声叹气：“跟你一比，我那两张照片简直是用来糊弄人的……弱爆了。”

“……”李东海面无表情，揪着李赫宰的头发恶狠狠地再次咬了上去。

“这些我都看过啦，不太合适。”李东海将那些剧本整理起来，委婉地表达了自己的观点。

“《白桃花》是最好的了，那个导演好像有意邀请我俩出演男主，你觉得呢？”

李赫宰明显没在听，兴致缺缺地玩弄李东海长长了的头发。

李东海不高兴了，“啪”地挥掉他的爪子不耐烦道：“不爱演算了！我觉得这个角色很适合钟云哥！一会儿就去跟导演商量！”

“哎别别别，谁说不演了，我就爱跟宝贝搭戏！”

说完李赫宰又有些犹豫：“不过怎么又是未成年的角色，我都三十了你觉得合适吗？”

李东海嘿嘿一笑凑近摸了摸李赫宰的脸蛋，其实他很想问李赫宰吃什么长大的，脸只有巴掌大不说还怎么都晒不黑，触感这么好又白又嫩的，哪里看得出三十岁了。

“当然合适，我们赫宰这么帅，说是十八岁也有人信。”

李赫宰被爱人哄得找不着北，心情立刻好起来。

“接接接！这个角色简直是为我量身打造的！”

说完他又邪笑着靠近李东海，嘴唇近到快要亲上去。

“宝贝，你说……到时候的床-戏咱俩是不是就能真枪实弹的来一发了？”

李东海一手捂住他胡言乱语的嘴巴，耳尖瞬间泛红：“你说什么呀！这部戏的重点不在于床……床-戏。”

“怎么不重要了！演得不逼真多影响观影感受啊。”

说着，他伸出舌头在李东海手心里轻轻舔舐起来。

李东海惊呼一声触电似的抽回手，撞上李赫宰灼灼的目光，他慌忙就要起身。

“我……我有点困要去睡午觉……”

还没站起来就被李赫宰扑倒在沙发上，那人撑在他上方，饿狼一样舔了舔自己的犬齿。

“来吧宝贝，咱们先提前预演下剧本里的场景。”

“李赫宰你滚开……唔嗯……”

“嗯哼……从，从我身上下去！”

李东海推拒着埋在他胸前的脑袋左右扭动身体。

“你不听话我生气……啊！”

乳尖被叼住，他本就毫无威慑力的警告霎时转为变了调的惊叫。

“李赫宰你……耍流氓啊！”

“我不要……不要！你这是白日宣淫！”

更多的喊叫声被李赫宰细数吞进口中。

他伸手摸到桌上的遥控器摁了一下，现代化的自动窗帘缓慢地移动合拢，直到屋内不再有一丝光线，李赫宰咂咂嘴满意地扒下李东海的上衣。

“呐，天黑了，我要开动啦~”


End file.
